the past always affects your present
by forget but not forgive
Summary: The Kazekage receives a visit from one Albus Dumbledore, who asks for shinobi help. Gaara calls upon his allies in Konoha for help. Naruto and Sakura's past cathes up to them, when they find that he is with the enemy, and ready to break his bonds.
1. one

_so yeah. i wrote this. i'm hoping it'll be as good as ftol. i'm too used to writing first person, hahaha. hopefully third person will work fine. =P_

_this takes place in the fifth harry potter book, and when the characters are sixteen. so yes, it's basically AU._

_my pairings should be pretty obvious. brownie points if you can figure out the three i implied. =D_

_enjoy._

**

* * *

chapter one.**

**in which a mission involving their past is given.**

* * *

"Alright. To start this, I want to thank you all for coming so quickly on such short notice," the Godaime and one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade, said as she stared at the group of shinobi crowded into her office.

These particular shinobi, already known as the Konoha Twelve, were all proving to be legends for the future generations. They were just _that _impressive. They were made even more impressive by the fact that each of them were still only sixteen, with the exception of the three seventeen year olds, but already making marks in history.

"Shishou, what is this about?" A pink-haired, green-eyed girl asked, bringing Tsunade out of her musings.

"I'm getting to that," Tsunade's honey eyes glinted with concealed amusement at the young girl. Her apprentice, Haruno Sakura, always so impatient and ready to go out into the world to prove her worth. Tsunade was more than satisfied with how her apprentice had grown.

When Sakura had begun, she was a pathetic little girl with much potential. She had always been called annoying or a burden or that she was a failure at being a ninja. And so, Sakura had grown to believe in those words, that that was all she was.

Due to those nasty circumstances that life brings, she had finally realized that she could change all that, and that she could become a worthy kunoichi. Tsunade had taken her on as an apprentice soon after. Sakura was now a skilled medic, second only to Tsunade. Along with her medic skills, she had insane, brute strength. She had both offensive and defensive skills, something many could not hope to gain.

"Aw, come on, baa-chan. You're keeping us in suspense here!" Tsunade's eye twitched as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy standing next to her apprentice yelled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" She growled at the boy.

"Too many to count, baa-chan, but I never listen," the boy, called Uzumaki Naruto, replied with an amused smirk plastered on his face. That boy, even though no one could believe it, was the most likely candidate for the position of Rokudaime. He was trained by another Legendary Sannin, the perverted Jiraiya, her old friend. Tsunade held much affection for the boy, no matter how rude and irritating he could get.

"So I've noticed, you idiot. Anyway, the Hidden Sand Village has requested for us to send a team of our best shinobi over there. Supposedly, they have received a mission request from somewhere far away, but they ask for the Kazekage himself to come along. Gaara-sama does not want to leave his village unprotected, so he asked for our services. We are allies, and I felt that since all of you have helped Kazekage-sama in the past, you would be willing to do it again. If you accept, you will travel to the Sand, and will receive the mission briefing there," Tsunade paused, and looked at the group she had gathered, all with a determined air to them. She smiled. "So, do you accept or not?"

"Obviously, baa-chan! Believe it! Gaara's a good friend of mine, and I plan on helping him with all I've got!" Naruto, like always, answered as enthusiastically and loudly as he could. Many of the other shinobi rolled their eyes, and most subtely hid a smile.

"I agree with Naruto-kun! I will help Gaara-kun as much as I possibly can. And even more than that!" Another yeller stated his opinion. This yeller, Rock Lee, was also one of the Kazekage's friends he had accumulated since he was twelve and in the Chuunin Exams. He had an interesting appearance, what with his bug eyes, bowl cut, and overly fuzzy eyebrows, but he was a loyal one, and being a shinobi was all he lived for.

"Shishou, I accept as well."

I glanced at the rest of the shinobi gathered. The two jounin, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, nodded their acceptance. Neji apathetically, his pearl white eyes showing nothing, and Shikamaru lazily, with _his _eyes half-closed, but they were nods nonetheless.

Yamanaka Ino nodded fervently, her blond ponytail swishing, and her blue eyes determined. It was no wonder she and Sakura were best friends. They both felt the need to prove themselves, even if it was against each other.

Tenten smiled at Tsunade, letting the Godaime know that she would try her best.

Hyuuga Hinata, with her shy ways, merely said, "I accept this mission, Tsunade-sama." Even though when Tsunade met her pearl white eyes, instead of being emotionless like her cousin's, Tsunade saw the determination that Hinata's shyness would not allow her to show often, and it reminded the Godaime of Naruto.

Lastly, Inuzuka Kiba grinned wolfishly when he met her gaze, and said, "Tch. Of course." Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, and Sai, the last of the Konoha Twelve, nodded.

"Good. All of you will leave tomorrow morning. Understood?" Tsunade said, with a tone of finality to it. At the nods, she said, "Dismissed."

* * *

The trip to Sunagakure would take a minimum of three days, and traveling through the hot desert would require traveling mostly only at night.

"Ah, goddamnit! Why does this fucking desert have to be so hot?" Naruto complained loudly.

"Naruto. It's a _desert_. It's supposed to be hot!" Sakura reprimanded her teammate. "Stop complaining. You're a shinobi."

"Yeah, but Sakura-chan! It's like seven in the morning, and it already feels like my ass is going to melt!" Sakura grimaced at the implications of what Naruto said.

"Oh please, dickless. Shut up already. It's not that bad," Sai said, oblivious to the now fuming Naruto.

"Oh God," Sakura groaned, as did many of the others who were within hearing distance, namely everyone.

"What the fuck, Sai!? I do so have a dick!" Hinata, at his words, squeaked and turned red. Sakura, wanting to save her friend from potential embarrassment, acted quickly and punched Naruto over the head.

"Owwww! Sakura-chan! Why did you punch me?"

"Because, idiot. You were pissing me off." Tenten and Ino snickered, while the rest of the boys smirked. Neji, however, just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well, too bad Hyuuga!" Sakura yelled at him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

Sakura smirked, and then said, "The next two days will be just like this."

"Hn."

* * *

As Sakura had predicted, the remaining days of their trip consisted of Sai and Naruto arguing, which almost always ended as soon as Sakura punched them both, only to start up again a little bit later. By the time the Konoha Twelve had reached Sunagakure, many people's nerves were frayed, and those with explosive tempers, like Sakura and Ino, were close to knocking Naruto out. They just didn't want to deal with having to carry the boy. The ramen he ate constantly made him a bit overly heavy.

However, they reached Suna without killing someone, and _that, _was a miracle in and of itself. At the small entryway into the Hidden Sand, the group met several guards.

"State your business!" One yelled.

"We are here under request from our Hokage and your Kazekage for a mission." Neji said promptly holding up a scroll.

"Alright, you can pass."

As soon as they had entered the village, they were met with the smirking faces of Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari, the Kazekage's elder siblings.

"Yo," Kankuro said, his mouth pulled into a smirk.

Neji nodded at the puppet master.

"Oh, look, the crybaby's here," Temari said, in a teasing tone, with her dark green eyes matching.

"Tch. Troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed. The rest of the group were all confused as to why Temari called Shikamaru a crybaby, given that she had never told them that she had been the only one to have seen Shikamaru's one breakdown in his entire career. For that, Shikamaru was utterly grateful, and would let the girl call him a crybaby whenever she wanted as long as she never explained why.

"I am not, you lazyass. Anyway, Gaara wants to see you as soon as possible to brief you on the mission we received," Temari said, already turning away towards the heart of the village.

The group immediately started following Temari already itching to hear what this mission was. Some more obvious than others, such as Naruto and Rock Lee who were basically shaking with excitement, and others like Neji and Shino, who were still as stoic as naturally possible.

They reached an enormous building, which was obviously where the Kazekage worked and resided. Temari led them through the building, finally reaching a polished wooden door. She knocked twice, and said, "Gaara, it's me!"

"Come in," a distinct male voice said from inside. Temari opened the door, and walked briskly towards the desk behind which Sabaku no Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, sat.

He had grown even more since the last time many of the shinobi had seen him. He was quite a bit taller, his red hair slightly longer, and the black rings around his eyes were slowly fading away. The kunoichi of the group were all very appreciative of the sight.

His student was also present, her brown hair and brown eyes the only thing many people could recognize of her, given that she too, had grown. Matsuri was her name, and as Sakura recalled, had developed a crush on the Kazekage himself. Sakura could see why.

"Thank you for coming all the way here. I knew it was too much to ask, but still. We are appreciative of your help."

"Not at all, Kazekage-sama. We are allies," Shikamaru said.

"Believe it, Gaara! Besides, we would always help a friend when he needed it!" Naruto yelled. Gaara put a slight smile on his face, obviously touched by Naruto's words, and of course, Rock Lee's fervent agreement.

"Thank you," he replied, in that quiet yet still powerful voice of his.

"Anyway, Kazekage-sama-" Shikamaru was saying until he was cut off by Gaara.

"Call me Gaara."

"If you prefer it that way, Gaara. We were wondering what this mission was, however."

"Yes, I was going to discuss that with you. Suna recently received a visit from an elderly man named Dumbledore Albus-san. He said that he came from a world of magic and he requested my help with the protection of his school and one boy in particular. His school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not located anywhere near here, and we would be staying there for about a year. He would like us to protect the school itself, but also watch over a particular student of his. Potter Harry-san, his name was."

"Where is this school located?" Neji asked.

"Someplace called England."

"Why does this school need protecting?" Sakura asked.

"Supposedly, a man called Voldemort is a huge threat in his world. Also... he knows that Uchiha Sasuke and his team are helping the man."

Sakura and Naruto froze at the mention of their ex-teammate's name. Sasuke's betrayal had been as if someone had stabbed them in the back and then twisted the knife around just for good measure.

"What... what do you mean, Gaara?" Sakura asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Gaara glanced at Naruto and Sakura, realizing how much that one statement affected them. _And yet Tsunade still sent them. I told her about Uchiha. Does she have a reason? _Gaara asked himself.

"Dumbledore-san has seen them in person."

"How did he know it was Sasuke?" It was Naruto who asked this time.

"Voldemort introduced him to Dumbledore-san, saying that without shinobi help, Dumbledore-san would lose the battle. And so, Dumbledore-san came to me for help."

Sakura was now pale and at the same time furious.

"Gaara. Why does this man want you to go?" Ino asked, trying to get everyone's attention off her best friend's emotional situation.

"I really do not know why. He said that if I went, the pay would be so much better. And the amount that he would pay if I went would be extremely beneficial to my village at the moment."

"Ah, I understand." Gaara nodded.

"Do you all accept to come with me? Kankuro shall stay and act as temporary leader with Matsuri as his assistant."

Matsuri, at his words, did not look very pleased. It was obvious that she did not want to be left behind. But then she turned her attention to the kunoichi of the group and glared intensely. A glare meant as a warning to stay away from Gaara. Ino and Sakura had used it often enough when Sasuke wasn't a traitor that they could recognize it in an instant.

"We accept."

Gaara smirked.

"Report back here tomorrow. I'm very sorry, but I have quite an amount of paperwork to do, and I must send our reply to Dumbledore-san. Temari and Kankuro will lead you to where you'll be staying," he said.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Not at all. We should be thanking you."

"Alright, you all. Let's go," Temari said, already half way out the door. Then she yelled, "Bye, Gaara!"

Gaara, rolling his eyes, said, "Goodbye, Temari," as he sat down.

* * *

_please review._


	2. two

_yay. second chapter. this chapter i felt needed humor in it. so i added it. _

_next chapter is when all the good stuff will start (hopefully.)_

_thanks to **Torain **and **darkemoperson**. _

_also to all who favorited/alerted, thanks!_

**

* * *

chapter two.**

**in which the wizard meets the shinobi.**

* * *

As the Kazekage had requested, all of the Konoha Twelve were present and slightly squished into Gaara's office. To say that it was uncomfortable would have been an understatement, mainly because they were all standing.

Of course, they _were _shinobi, and complaining was unbecoming of them. However, Uzumaki Naruto was no normal shinobi, and therefore, felt no qualms about complaining constantly.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! How long do we have to wait for this Dumbly-door-san? This is taking so longgg!" He whined. Sakura's patience was wearing thin, and all the others in the room had realized this fact. Everyone except Naruto, of course.

"_Idiot_. We will wait _as long as necessary_, and if you _do not _shut your mouth _right now_, and _keep it that way_, I will _murder _you, ya hear me?" Sakura threatened, a dangerous glint in her gaze.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "I heard you."

"Good."

Most everyone was merely amused with these interactions, as they were often and always ended in the same way: Sakura threatening to do something violent to the blonde, and Naruto instantly shutting up. Eventually, however, his mouth would open again, as it seems that he lacked the capacity to stay quiet, and Sakura would start threatening him again.

The remaining ten members of the Konoha Twelve were beginning to understand why they say that silence is golden.

* * *

_Crack!_

The shinobi present were alarmed by the sudden sound, and instantly prepared for a fight. Kunais drawn, eyes shifting from left to right, they were the picture of alert fighters.

"Ah. Pardon me. I am sorry if I alarmed you," a voice said from behind the shinobi. They instantly whirled around to be met with an interesting sight.

It was an older man, with long, white hair, and a waist-length beard to match. He was wearing robes of a violent shade of fuchsia with a pointy hat the same shade of fuchsia, making him look like an extra bright neon sign. He had twinkling blue eyes hidden behind gold eyeglasses. His mouth was pulled into a small smile. All in all, he looked like an inconspicuous man with interesting choices in fashion. Of course, Shinobi rules dictated that they must look past all deception. Reading a book by its cover was a dangerous and foolish mistake on the battlefield.

"Dumbledore-san. Welcome," Gaara spoke up suddenly. "Please sit down."

"Kazekage-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again. I am immensely grateful you accepted my request. And thank you for the chair," the man said as he sat down.

Gaara merely nodded.

"So, this is the team?"

"Yes. They are the Konoha Twelve, from an allied village of Suna's, and are extremely respected in the shinobi world. They have agreed to accompany my sister and I on this mission, and I think you shall find them well-equipped for this mission."

"Oh, but of course. I would never doubt your choice. There is a reason you are the leader of your village, correct?"

"Thank you for your kindness, but I merely rule as I see benefits my village. I shall introduce you to your team now. Hyuuga Neji is the platoon leader, Nara Shikamaru is the head tactician, and Haruno Sakura is the head medic. They shall be under my lead, but they are second-in-command. Any issues may be dealt with by them. The rest of the team consists of Tenten, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

With a dramatic flourish of his hat, the man bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you all. As I'm sure the Kazekage has told you, my name is Dumbledore Albus."

"Likewise," Sakura said, tilting her head forward.

Dumbledore smiled serenely, then said,"So I'm sure you're wondering what your mission entails." He paused. "Well I'll tell you now."

He settled himself more comfortably in his chair, and spoke, "You may want to get comfortable. It is a long story. Are you all ready?"

At the nods, Dumbledore closed his eyes, and said, "About fifteen years ago, an evil wizard- wait, you all are familiar with magic, right?"

"Not exactly, Dumbledore-san," Tenten said carefully.

"Ah, well. Let me see how I can explain this. Aha! It is a form of what you call chakra. You channel your chakra through hand seals, and we-" at this point, Dumbledore pulled out a long stick of wood. "-use these. They are called wands, and our chakra, or magic, is channeled through this by the help of words. There is one small difference. Your chakra is utilized in a raw sense, focusing more on elemental forms. Our magic can perform many other different acts, but we can get into that later. Is it making more sense now?"

"Yes, kind of...?" Tenten said obviously far from "kind of" understanding it. Dumbledore smiled jovially.

"It's all right. You will understand it soon enough. Alright, now where was I? Oh right. This evil wizard. His name was Voldemort, and he was many people's worst fear. Now he had heard rumor of a prophecy, which foretold who would be able to defeat him. It spoke of a young boy. Now, Voldemort did not hear the entire prophecy, and so, merely assumed that the young boy was one named Potter Harry. Because of this prophecy, he attempted to kill the baby boy, but failed. He did succeed in killing the boy's parents."

"How did he fail to kill the baby, but managed to kill his parents?" Temari asked, seeing as how she was just now hearing the story in full.

"How? Well, I believe that his parents' sacrifice created a strong protection around him, and thus, caused Voldemort's spell, which was meant to kill, to repel itself and hit him instead. As it was, all that happened was that he was severely weakened."

"So if it was a spell meant to kill, why did it not kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, well, I also have many theories on that subject, but alas, now is not the time. I will tell you all in time, however. But now, we must spend our time wisely. To continue on, just last year, young Harry was forced to witness Voldemort's... _ressurrection_, let's call it. As of now, Voldemort is now back, and at full strength. Which brings me to my reason for asking of your assistance."

"Yes?"

"Recently, I received a visit from four people accompanied by a Death Eater, which, by the way, are Voldemort's legion of followers. They called themselves Team Hebi, and gave me a message from Voldemort himself saying that if I did not receive shinobi help, I would lose the battle. So that is the story. Now comes what I wish for you all to do. I wish for you to protect the school, how you do it is up to you. I also wish for you to especially watch out for the boy."

"Potter-san, you mean?"

"Precisely."

"Hm. We understand," Sakura said.

"So, Gaara? Are we doing this?" Naruto asked Gaara, and judging from the grin on his face, already knew the answer. Gaara deliberated for a moment, then finally turned to Dumbledore.

"We accept."

"Oh good. How do you feel about leaving tomorrow? Pack for a year-long trip. Also, most of you know how to speak English, correct?"

"Yes, we had to learn different languages in order to become Chuunin," Sakura replied.

"Uh... we did?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"_You _didn't?"

"No... was I supposed to?"

"Agh! Great! Now we have to teach you a whole language by tomorrow!"

Dumbledore chuckled, watching the two's antics. Shikamaru, who was standing next to the older man, said, "Get used to it, Dumbledore-san. They will cause a commotion wherever they go."

His remark only made Dumbledore chuckle even more heartily.

* * *

"So Sakura, Sai, how'd the English lesson go?" Ino asked, hiding a teasing smirk, so as to not invoke Sakura's wrath.

"Never speak of it again," Sakura responded.

"It was that bad?"

"Oh no. It was worse. Much, much worse. I never knew Dickless could get even more idiotic, but I have been proven wrong," Sai replied, his fake smile plastered on his face.

"How was it worse?"

"He practically _butchered _the language, pig!"

"Is that even possible?"

"With that idiot, nothing's impossible," Sai replied.

"Too true. He snored all night long!" Sakura complained.

"Wow. And I thought I had it bad."

"I would pay you to trade me," Sakura pleaded.

"And leave me behind, Ugly? I think not," Sai retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sai. I would _never _leave you behind."

"Hn. Good." Neither noticed Ino sneakily run away from what she was sure would be her downfall.

"So what do you say, Ino?" Sakura asked. "What the hell, pig!?"

* * *

"Haruno, you look like hell," Neji told Sakura as she entered the Kazekage's office with Sai at her side.

"Thanks, Hyuuga. Really. It's bad enough that I have to deal with the knucklehead. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't irritate me further." To this, Neji raised an elegant eyebrow.

"She's pissed. Apparently, the idiot Naruto couldn't grasp the English language," Ino told him in a stage-whisper.

"I can hear you, pig! I can't believe you went and ran off! If I could, I would turn you into bacon!" Sakura fumed.

"Ha! Like you could, billboard-brow."

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara interrupted, obviously trying to avoid an argument and possible blood spillage in his office.

"Oh, you've gotta be _fucking kidding me_," Sakura grit out through her teeth. "I'll be back in a bit. Please excuse me."

As soon as she disappeared through the door, Shikamaru let out a low whistle and Kiba said, "The idiot's so screwed."

* * *

Sakura returned dragging a battered Naruto.

"Ahh... Sakura-chan... why? That hurt..."

"It was supposed to. I can't believe you, you idiot. You're supposed to be a Chuunin, and that means showing _responsibility. _That does not mean that five minutes before you are due for a mission that you roll out of bed and come here. No, it means making yourself _presentable_. But do you understand that concept? No. You don't. And you better get it soon, or I will continue beating it into you, you understand?" Sakura then turned her attention towards her amused audience. "Sorry. He planned on coming here without taking a shower."

The kunoichi winced, while the men grimaced.

"I didn't get to eat my ramen!" Naruto pouted.

"Does it look like I give a damn, _baka_?" Sakura replied.

_Crack!_

This time, the ninja were prepared.

"Dumbledore-san." Gaara nodded politely.

"Kazekage-sama! Good day to you. Ah. So, are we all ready?"

"Dumbledore-san, how are we going to get to this... Hogwarts?"

"Through these," he replied, holding up a tattered piece of fabric and what looked like the remains of a boot. The ninja stared at him as if he had just told them that the sun was green.

"This is what we call a portkey. It will transport us to a specific place. However, since there are so many of you, we have to take two. Who wants to go first?"

In the end, the first group consisted of Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, and Kiba.

"So, each of you touch a part of the portkey. And brace yourselves. One, two... three!"

All seven of them felt something pulling on their navel, and were jerked backwards.

* * *

_please review!_


End file.
